


Tattoos

by funkyorange



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: 1am writing, M/M, Non descriptive sex, Other, Utter sapiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyorange/pseuds/funkyorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent has several tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif on Tumblr of when Kent jumped up to see the people in the tattoo/piercing industry, and ran with it. It was written at about 1am, so its probably really bad.

Kent got his first tattoo illegally. He was sixteen, and his boyfriend at the time had skirted the law quite a bit- doing drugs and alcohol. Jake had known a guy who was a tattoo artist who didn't look too closely at ID. Ten little birds (one for each member of his family) were tattooed on his collarbone by the man. It was professionally done, just not quite legally. Everything had healed nicely, and it was a lovely tattoo. 

The second tattoo he had was done professionally and legally on his 21st birthday. His Aunt Michelle had told him the meaning of several runes, and he had the tattoo of strength emblazoned above his heart, dark against the pale hairless skin. (He didn't have any hair on his chest. He didn't know why.) It had been before he joined the police, and it had reminded him of his goals. 

His third tattoo was his largest and most beautiful. Across his back, down his buttocks and stopping at mid knee, were tattooed a pair of wings. They were black and dark blue, raven-like, and had taken a very long time to complete. The scars from his striping had messed with the work, but it was fixed by his flatmate and usual tattoo artist Leela. They were beautiful and bold still, and he loved them dearly. 

The first time he slept with Joe, he was self conscious about his tats and piercing. Joe didn't seem the type to like body art, and his nipple piercing (an act of youth he was actually rather fond of) and tattoos certainly counted. He was pleasantly surprised when Joe kissed along the birds on his collarbone, ran his tongue down the black ink of the rune against his chest, tugged on his nipple piercing in exactly the right way, and when he discovered the wings adorning Kent's back, he ran his fingers down each feather lightly, following their path with first his hands and then his mouth. He whispered words absorbed into sweat-slicked skin, words of beauty and worship and love, words of forever and sensual promises of always. He lavished attention on each tattoo, and Kent wished only for a way to repay it. 

Nobody else on the team has seen even one of Kent's tattoos. They are his and Joe's only, a secret held in night times with rustling sheets and frantic kisses. They are theirs, and theirs they will stay. 

(A little while later, a pair of cuff links appears on his ankle. They're tasteful and small, but he loves them the most, even above his wings. What they represent makes up for their size. Joe loves them too, and a few months after gets a matching set over his heart.)


End file.
